


A Single Crack in the Facade

by cabasa



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabasa/pseuds/cabasa
Summary: To Sidney, Dr Jean Holloway will always be Diane Hart, her weakness, her Kryptonite, the only crack in her facade.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first post here on Ao3. Hope you will enjoy it.  
\---  
Diane’s hand ghosts over the soft, supple skin of her young lover, her fingers brushing over the expanse of her naked thigh. And she wonders to herself, daring not to voice aloud, if she will ever have the good fortune to be caught up in this tantalizingly, sensual experience again. 

Her young, brunette lover stirs and reaching for her, mumbles incoherently, about ‘coffee beans in the back’ and then sighing heavily expresses, ‘no shit, Sherlock’. She doesn’t understand why in the least, but Diane feels amused. The childish smile that then plasters over Sidney’s lovely lips is so innocent and adorable Diane can hardly keep a smile off her own.  
This beautiful creature who is comfortably laying naked next to her in her 309 apartment just looks so young and vulnerable. Scarcely, Diane muses about what Sidney had said on their first night, about her ‘robbing the cradle’.

At times, she is amused by Sidney’s childishness. She toys with the idea, occasionally, of Sidney being her patient instead of Sam. At the thought, her brows knit together in serious contemplation. Would she still be in this wildly euphoric position? Where in the coarse, unrefined sand would she draw the line?

Diane lifts herself on her elbow and then places both hands on either side of Sidney’s head. Her young tiger stirs and bites on her own lower lip. It’s a seemingly insignificant action, but already, Diane can feel her lips tingling, buzzing with the desire to be pressed to this woman’s. 

And they do. Diane kisses the young beauty tenderly, almost lovingly… ‘almost’ only because she is not yet ready to admit that she is in love. Sidney returns the favour as her tongue slides over Diane’s. Already, the older woman can feel the wetness between her legs; the arousal and anticipation of having Sidney's fingers; or better yet, her sweet tongue pleasuring her there. The flutter in her belly is intense euphoria and she sighs contentedly, pulling back and attacking the sensitive skin of the cub’s neck.

“Diane,” Sidney whispers to her. And she stops for a moment, gazing down at the brunette beauty. “I love you.” 

And she laughs, Diane giggles like a child. And Sidney sits up, grabs her and turns their positions around. She straddles Diane and places her hands atop her breasts. The hardness of Diane’s nipples makes them even more appetizing to the young cub as she presses her lips to the one on the right. 

She receives a moan in exchange for the steamy gesture and now has Diane’s fingers sensuously tangled in her brown locks. She feels her massaging her head contentedly… but Sidney doesn’t want to settle for Diane’s contentment. She wants to make the woman scream her name, moan with ecstasy and cum with mad lust. 

So she ups the ante, grazing her tongue over Diane’s hard nipple, she proceeds to gently grind her teeth around the sensitive flesh. A surprised and pleasure-filled moan bursts from her lover’s lips and Sidney soon feels a different sensation around her head. It is a tugging sensation, the blonde woman beneath her grabs onto her hair almost painfully and pushes her head harder against her engorged nipple.

“I want you,” Diane says finally, her voice raspy with lust. Her eyes are glazed over as she slides her hand down Sidney’s back and right down between her legs. 

"I love you," Sidney manages to repeat just before the other woman pushes two fingers into her. She bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut as she surrenders herself to Diane's sensual exploration of her nether regions.

And all too soon, Diane pulls her now drenched fingers from her lover's slit. 

Sex is like a drug to Sidney... the most pleasurable, enticing addictive drug in the world. And the fact that she is here now, naked pressed intimately against Diane... she's never felt more aroused, never wanted anyone this desperately. 

Sidney releases her lover's nipple from her lips and leans back, looking with awe down at Diane.

"Make love to me," Diane rasps and groans when Sidney rolls off her and lays on her back, throwing her hands behind her head nonchalantly.

"It won't be fair if I do all the work, love," she says and smirks at Diane's obvious frustration. 

She waits for her blonde lover to meet her seductive gaze. Tilting her head forwards slightly, her hazel lust-filled eyes gesturing towards her ready vagina.

The soreness from not reaching release eats at Sidney as much as it does Diane... but she will not show this ageless creature any trace of her feral desire.

For a moment, Diane wonders if she should play the same game as Sidney, draw her arousal out, caress her, touch her, make her ache... and then pull away, make her salivate and crave, even beg for release. The thought vanishes like mist and she feels Sidney latch on to her left tit, sucking hard, relentlessly,

Diane gulps back the intense desire, and without any thought, reverses their positions again, such that Sidney is now atop her. Sidney, moves her wet and hungry tongue to Diane’s neck, sucking and licking the soft, sensitive skin. And then, her hand finds its way underneath Diane’s knee as she roughly opens her legs and presses her arousal to Diane’s.

The contact is electric, maddening and so sensual, they lose themselves in each other. Every time they move against one another, they lose focus as the pleasure mounts and mounts, again and again... until finally, they both reach their long-awaited orgasms. The feeling of release is euphoric as they pant and sweat and Sidney, sucks hard at her love’s neck, the thought of the bruise that is sure to form makes her smile a little.

She rolls off Diane and moves her arm around her lover’s warm body.

"That was mind-fucking," Sidney jests and gets an 'mmhmmm' in agreement from Diane as she pulls her close. She leans down and kisses her woman, the blonde beauty caressing her cheek tenderly.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Diane asks suddenly, leaning her head on her beau's shoulder. 

Sidney lifts her hand and strokes Diane's hair gently, her fingers running through the fine golden strands. She tries to commit this moment to memory and hold each detail locked in her consciousness. When everything goes to hell, they will be torn apart. This woman, whom always holds her with so much care and tenderness makes her feel like the world is alive around her and that she wants more of it. 

But it is all an illusion; still she doesn't want it to end.

"Let me stay," Sidney finally voices. Diane turns to look at her, a soft sigh escaping. "Look, I don't care who you are; I don't care about the truth. I just want you."

An awkward silence falls upon the two women as Sidney continues to run her fingers through her lover's hair. The sudden change of tone between them reminds Sidney that tonight was never about the pleasure… not for Diane, at least. It was more about farewell, about goodbye; the last night that would be theirs. 

Diane sits up suddenly, Sidney clenches her jaw and follows suit. Hesitantly at first, she put her hands on her lover's shoulders, presses a kiss on the left one. Sidney pulls the other woman against her own hard nipples, hoping to draw a moan out of her lips, instead, she feels Diane tense and pull away.

"You know I'm not who you thought I was," comes Diane's trembling voice. It is in this moment that Sidney realizes that the other woman is crying. "I'm a mother and a wife, Sidney. You were at the school, I saw you. I think it's only fair that I tell you the truth. I ran looking for you that night. I kept telling myself that I had to end whatever was between us. It wasn't right, it was never right, ever. And I don't know, I honest don't, why are you even here tonight? We shouldn't be doing this, Sidney.” 

"Yet, just a moment ago, you couldn't seem to get enough of me," Sidney intones, her hand finding its way between Diane's legs, circling her clit. "You seemed pretty thirsty to me, just now," Sidney smirks when she feels Diane tense around her and hears her breathing grow heavy.

"Sidney... we can't. This is the last of it, no more. I can't lose Michael, or my daughter... you may spend the night here but I'll drive you home in the morning, and then, it has got to be goodbye." She pulls the young tiger's hand from her clit and moves to lie down on the bed, facing away from Sidney. They can't make love now; if they did, they'd never be able to say goodbye. And she shuts her eyes, listening as Sidney after, a long while lays down beside her. 

Diane listens to Sidney's breathing and when she is certain that the younger woman has fallen asleep, she turns around, and for the first time, says to Sidney- "I love you too."  
\---  
A/N: My first story ever on this site. I have been on FFN since I was 16 but... now that I'm in my mid-twenties, I think that maybe, just maybe a little more graphic content is quite interesting to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue. All feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jean awakens the next morning, Sidney is still tucked neatly underneath the comforter, lips slightly open, eyes shut, breathing soft and relaxed. The air is cool on her naked flesh and Jean shivers a little, tempted to pull her lover's perfect, enticing warm body into her arms. 

Jean hesitates a moment, temptation mounting. Once more, one last time, I may never see her like this again, her mind chants, reminding her of the painful reality. Sidney will never again share her bed, she will never get to hold the young woman in her arms again, or press her lips to her inner thigh, she will never make love to her again. They will part... and soon.

The realization is crushing and every time the thought lingers in her mind, Jean wants to screams and moan and cry for the lost that she will soon face. She would gladly throw all of her old life out the window to be with Sid. She would abandon her five-figure monthly salary and live a life with Sidney back in England or Marfa or where ever... if it weren't for Dolly.

Jean sighs heavily. She loves Sidney, but there is one she loves more- her daughter. Dolly means the world to her, she is everything she ever wanted. When life as she knew it came to include the little soft, warm bundle in her arms those short nine-years ago, she knew it would never be the same again. Her relationship with Michael had had its downs by then; but she loved him, she truly did. And when they fell pregnant, they promised they would keep each scar they had inflicted on each other under the band aide that was their daughter.

Jean pauses for a moment, seeing Sidney lying down, sleeping so soundly under the thick cover, it reminded her of just how much younger Sidney was.

She is twenty-two years older than Sidney; probably around the same age as the young woman's mother. Her thoughts went wild then, her hand drifting down to her womb.

There had been a child, once. Had he been alive he would be 33... 6 years older than Sidney. It dawned on her just how big the age gap was. Jean had been 16, pregnant and alone. The young man who did the deed was sweet and attentive throughout the lovemaking. His hands left trials of fire as they caressed every inch of naked skin.

And after, he craddled her in his arms and held her like she was made of glass. That man, was of course, Michael. And he vowed that he'd always be hers. She didn't believe him. She wasn't an idiot and knew that as soon as he got tired of her body, he'd leave her. But boy was he a charmer.

And then one day, she discovered she was pregnant; and he, also 16 then, surprised her when he jump with elation and swung her about in his arms. 

He promised that he would be a great dad and he stuck by her. Her parents were ashamed. Nancy didn't want any part of it. But Michael... he was all she needed. 

One afternoon, when she was three months pregnant, she woke up to find herself cold in summer. Her stomach ached so badly she knew. And slowly, with hands shaking unsteadily, she lifted her comforter. 

There was blood everywhere.

She had miscarried. And the baby was gone. But not Michael, he was there every step of the way, holding her when she cried and trying to convince her that their future would be bright. It was when he said this, on that one autumn evening that she knew they would be connected for the rest of their lives.

They struggled with their grief for a couple more years. They were very close and tried to see each other everyday. But then, high school ended for them, and he headed off to Yale where he studied law. She went to Stanford. 

They tried desperately to keep their lives intertwined. They called frequently and met during term breaks. But distance found a way to keep their hearts apart. And when they saw each other, they found fault in everything the other did. She soon told him that they would need a break. He complied and they promised that if life should will it, they would be one again.

And then, eight years later, when they were in their late twenties, they reconnected and it was like they never separated after all. He told her about Katherine and she told him about all the other guys she had dated, sparing him the raunchy details of what she did with them on their dates. They promised that anything from then on would be shared, there were to be no secrets between them, they had said that in their vows at the wedding years later.

And when Dolly came along, Jean thought she had the world in the palm of her hand; still there was this void within her she couldn't explain. She was fascinated by creating identities for herself, telling every cab driver whose cab she entered a new story of herself. In the taxis she took, she held many names- Kimberly, Jane, Eleanor, Amy, Jess, Diane.

It was Diane however, Diane Hart, the journalist with unknown plans that would absorb her. And it is Diane Hart, the journalist that undid her, it was she who now lies abed next to this beautiful, alluring creature named Sidney.

Sidney turns over in bed and her eyes open. They are sleepy at first but soon take on an admiration that isso pure and true. And then she smiles, her lips lovely. Before she can stop herself, Jean has put her hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a long kiss.

Their tongues mingle intensely, familiarly and she grows thirsty to taste every part of Sidney's body. She indulges in Sidney's roaming hands groping her, squeezing her before finally settling between her legs. The cub uses her fingers to part Jean's lovely lips but just as she is about to push into her, Jean pulls away.

"I'm sorry," Jean says softly, her eyes unable to meet the piercing hazel gaze of this perfect woman before her. An uncomfortable silence descends upon them. 

"I thought you would just be a nice fuck," Sidney says after a pause. "You're blonde, beautiful... hot as fuck... and that age gap just made you so much sexier. For the rest of the day I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Sidney's eyes are downcast, evading Jean's piercing blue stare. "I must have touched myself at least half a dozen times that day, picturing you naked. Picturing myself licking you between your thighs. This went on for a week and when I saw you in the queue again at the Rabbit Hole, I knew I was doomed. There was something about you, you with your perfect posture, your flawless skin, your body... perfect," Sidney raises her gaze and stares at Jean then, swallowing hard, desire evident in her lustful gaze.

"Sid I..."

"I wanted you, then. And the deeper we went, the clearer it became that this attraction was more than that. I fell in love. And like I told you before... this is different for me... you're the only exception. And fuck me, but I think you feel the same," the sorrow in Sidney's face was so clear, so moving that Jean's heart ached. 

"I'll send you home." Jean forces herself to sit up in bed and begins to get dressed. Sidney pauses for a while, stares at her lover and soon does the same. The ride in the car is awkward and silent for the most part. And then, unexpectedly, Jean receives a call on her mobile. 

Sidney looks at her, curious and when Jean turns to look at her, there is absolute shock in her eyes before she hangs up and pulls over.

"It's Sam... Emily has committed suicide."


End file.
